ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Garut
, or Alien Gult in some media sources, is an alien who was the main antagonist of the whole Ultraseven EVOLUTION arc. He first appeared in Ultraseven EVOLUTION episode 3. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 50 m *Weight: 150 kg ~ 40,000 t *Origin: Planet Garut History Heisei Ultraseven An evil invader, Alien Garut appeared on Earth after Ultraseven was banished to the Dark Nebula and the Earth Defense Forces had signed a peace treaty with all the invading alien species. Disguised as a human researcher, named Tachiro, in an observatory, Alien Garut monitored as Ultraseven attempted to contact his former human host. Once meeting the young man in his true form, proclaimed to be an observer, wishing to watch humanity's evolution first hand, however, Alien Garut was nothing more than an invader but he was different in that he wished to invade legally. When the Terrestrial Defense Force, with the help of aliens, stumbled upon a way to read the Akashic Record, Garut intervened and brought back a copy that showed mankind's days as the dominant species on Earth would come to an end. Alien Garut acted from behind the scenes using others to do his dirty work as he tried to take over the Earth, the Alien Pegassa, Alien Godola, psychic children, and even a traitor in the TDF but the Ultra Garrison and Seven's host (who eventually remerged with the Ultra) bested all of their attempts. Eventually Alien Garut turned his attention to the Plant life form (the first of many evolved plants that could take on human form), seeking to acquire it as the false Akashic Record dictated that its kind would over take mankind as the dominant species. As Seven managed to reach the location of the Akashic Record, he was attacked, as Alien Garut was trying to stop him and his allies from learning the truth which Seven nonetheless did discover, that his copy of the Akashic Record was a lie, Mankind, the plant life forms and the appearance of a secondary nervous system in mankind would combine to create the final and new dominant species on Earth. Fighting the Ultra Garrison, Alien Garut summoned his monster pet Gaimos to attack the Ultra Garrison. Just when it seemed things were over for the humans, Seven appeared in giant form and began to trounce the monster. Alien Garut changed to giant size to battle the Ultra, when Seven accused him of tampering with the Akashic Record, one of the most serious of ALL crimes across the universe, even more so than invasion. Alien Garut denied the allegation and simply attacked with his monster, almost killing the Ultra in a fury of energy blasts. However, when he sent his pet to finish off Seven, the Ultra rose up again and ended the monster. Alien Garut himself was defeated by Seven's Wide Shot, ending his schemes. Trivia *Voice actor: Tomokazu Seki *Suit actor: Keita Hirai *Alien Garut is the first alien to attempt to conquer Earth 'legally' as opposed to force, sabotage, or other military means. **Despite this however, his 'legal' plan was by rewriting humanity's destiny, which would be a crime considered worse than invasion to the rest of the universe. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Garut can disguise himself as a human. *Energy Blasts: Alien Garut can fire yellow energy blasts from his claws. *Teleportation: Alien Garut can teleport his body disappearing like a curtain of invisibility was drawn on him followed by the light from his eyes fading away. *Energy Sphere: Using the stone on the right side of his chest Alien Garut can gather energy with his hands to create a energy sphere to fire at an opponent. *Size Change: By placing his hands together he can change to giant size via a yellow field of energy. *Gaimos: Alien Garut can summon and control this monster. Alien Garut Energy Blast.png|Energy Blast Alien Garut Energy Sphere.png|Energy Sphere Alien Garut Size Change.png|Size Change vlcsnap-2019-06-06-20h42m35s181.png|Human Disguise Gaimos.jpg|Gaimos Gallery Alien Garut.png Images-0.jpg Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Final Kaiju Category:Villains